Forum:360 Wanted SRifle
Hello! I'm recently knew and have just discovered the weapon mods for Borderlands. Although I frown upon using means to get 'super' weapons and such, I tend to get bored of games once I beat them and journey off into modding land. However, I'm not good with coding or following procedures as far as WillowTree modding goes. So here I am asking for anyone who is experienced in making weapons who could possibly make me a Sniper Rifle for my character to use. Preferably something that can deal moderate to excellent damage with at least a 2.0x zoom and deals explosive damage. I was also hoping it could have the ammo regeneration ability on it, too. If this is too much to ask for then I apologize, but if someone could help me out that would be greatly appreciated! My Gamertag is Wolf827. Just add me or message me here/there to let me know what's up. Thanks! BB2Si - Prelude 16:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Do not mess with - or in your case, completely erase - the preloaded content when creating a forum page. Also, sniper rifles will not have onboard ammo regeneration: only Tediore weapons do that, and Tediore doesn't manufacture sniper rifle assemblies. 17:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for that. I hope it didn't cause any problems. Thanks for the information about the ammo regen. I did stumble upon a repeater pistol that does not consume any ammo at all and therefor does not require reloading. Is this possible with sniper rifles? BB2Si - Prelude 17:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The repeater pistol of which you speak is The Dove, and its unique barrel which produces this effect cannot export its properties to any other weapon type. 17:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then... Well if anyone could whip something up real special-like, it would be greatly appreciated. I doubt I'd have anything worth trading, but I'd be happy to part with a few things. :) BB2Si - Prelude 18:05, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Explosive snipers aren't a problem. What is a problem is the fact that snipers do not , at least to the best of my knowledge, have regeneration capability. Everything else but snipers yes, snipers no. So bottom line if you want ammo regeneration for your sniper then you need the proper class mod and for that you need to tell us what character you are playing and let us know what level you are at currently. Given that info you can probably get the class mod that you need for the ammo regeneration. Best of luck. 20:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Sorry thought I was logged in when I clicked signature. Player8410 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm playing as Mordecai and I'm level 56ish. I haven't seen a Sniper ammo regen class mod yet. Pistols, yes. The sniper rifle I'm currently using (the name of it slips my mind at the moment) has around 98% accuracy when unscoped and has a 7 bullet magazine. The damage is somewhere in the 700s and the fire rate is something like 1.3ish and a zoom of 2.4x. Not sure if its a glitch, but sometimes when I fire with this rifle (even with stat points in sniper accuracy) about 4 or 5 out of the 7 shots per magazine actually hit the target area where I'm aiming. It gets annoying quickly watching my scope sit on an enemies head, fire, and end up hitting them in the torso. Any ideas? BB2Si - Prelude 01:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Mordecai's Sniper COM and Lilith's Spectre COM have a chance of spawning with sniper rifle ammo regeneration. Also, the name of the weapon in question is preferred if any discussion is going to be fruitful. 01:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If you really want the Sniper COM you can definetly contact User:Veggienater or User:Razldazlchick-- 01:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a Sniper Com with ammo regen. I also have a bunch of powerful sniper rifles including a Torgue Cobra. You can look here<--click me-- for what I have. If interested in any thing let me know and I will see what i can do. 03:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC)